The Nicodemus Returns
by sammiches are love
Summary: Chlex Chloe and Lex story. The Nicodemus flower affects the millionaire while Chloe's there to interview him. Set around the first season.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters from it.

Pairings: Chloe and Lex

Rating: M

The Nicodemus returns: a Chlex Story

**C**hloe woke up to the sun streaming in on her face through her window. Her alarm was going off and she reached over groggily and hit the snooze button until she could get out of bed and turn it off fully. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned a little and stepped out of bed.

_Thank god it's Saturday._

she thought and shivered a little. She pulled some shorts over her underwear and put a zip-up hoody over her black tanktop. She jogged casually down the steps and into the kitchen. She hummed a little toon and pulled the bread out of the breadbox.

"Yum, toast!"

She said to herself sarcastically. She put the bread in the toaster and went to the fridge to pull out the raspberry jam. The toast popped out and she started to spread jam on it, still humming the same tune.

**"I **thought you were done experimenting with these flowers."

Lex practically yelled at Hamilton. He did wonder about them but they were dangerous and they weren't why he'd funded him in the first place. Hamilton replied

"I was done but then I found a way to capture the essence in this bottle and I mixed with some herbs... so it shouldn't be fatal but with all the same reactions. It might not work, I haven't tested it yet."

Lex grabbed the small vial from Hamilton and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. He sighed.

"I don't care about this experiment and if I find out that you are doing anything else with this flower... your funding is gone."

Lex said and turned to the door. He got into his car and drove back to Smallville.

**C**hloe had finished her breakfast of toast and looked over her homework and things for the weekend. She didn't quite have a story for the Torch yet and she also needed to finish her math and english homework. She figured she could just do an interview but who would she choose. There was Clark but who'd want toread it, no offense to him but he was just an average farm boy. Lana?... No she might not have too much to say. Hmm, Clark had recently become friends with Lex Luthor and it might make an interesting story, at least to some. She decided to give it a try and called Clark.

"Hey, Clark you wouldn't happen to have Lex's cell number would you?"

After pleading with Clark for half an hour she finally retrieved a number to call him at. She picked up the phone...it was now or never. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

**L**ex answered his phone as he walked up to the front door of the mansion. He was surprised at the voice that was on the other side of the conversation.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry but... I don't do interviews."

He said and smiled as she argued her point.

"Fine.."

He said defeated and struggled to hold a laugh in when he heard a Celebratory 'Yes' in the background.

"I can fit you in, in an hour, but you'll only have an hour to interview me."

Lex said and walked into the library. He placed his jacket on one of the chairs and hung up after she agreed to meet him then.

**C**hloe walked up the steps to the Luthor mansion. She opened the large doors and slipped in surprisingly unnoticed. Lex must have been expecting her right on time.

"Chloe!"

She turned and looked at him as he walked into the hallway.

"We'll do this in the Library."

He said and motioned to a room a bit further down the hall. She'd only been there once before but it really was a beautiful house. She looked around as they walked down the hall and admired everything she saw. They reached the library and she looked around, taking it all in. She ran her hand along a row of older books. She read the spines and said

"Interesting collection."

Suddenly he was behind her. So close she could feel his body heat. He placed a hand over her's and pulled it away from the books. His front was only millimeters away from touching her back as he said

"Can I trust you not to be so snoopy if I go get some tea?"

He used the hand that was already touching hers and twirled her around so she was facing him. He lifted an eyebrow and smiled waiting for her answer. She just nodded, nervous from being so close.

"Sit."

He half demanded half asked. She sat down across from the chair that held his jacket. He walked out of the library to get tea and she calmed down and relaxed a bit. She started to let her reporter side take over and looked around the room once more. Something green caught her eye and then she saw it. In Lex's jacket was a small vial. She reached over and pulled it out. She shook it and the green inside seemed to glow. Lex set the tea down on the table between the chairs and looked at her. His eyes widened and he tried to grab it away from her but instead grabbed the cap and the powder burst all over him. He sneezed and sat down by his jacket.

"So shall we start?"

He asked her ignoring what had just happened.

"Umm yeah, what was that, is my first question?"

She looked at him surprised and he looked back completely calm.

"It was a new type of perfume, my associates had asked me my opinion and frankly, I think it smells horrible."

He laughed a little she looked at him skeptically.

"Okay fine, well we should start then. So, Mr. Luthor, what do you have to say about the recent occurrences around Smallville that have been blamed on Luthor Corp. Like I don't know... Level Three?"

Lex smiled at her.

"Call me Lex"

" Okay, Lex are you going toanswer my question?"

He reached over to the tea that he'd brought out for them.

"Wouldn't you rather have some tea first, or I do have wine?"

Lex said pouring himself a drink of the grape wine. It had aged quite a few years and definitely was ready to come out of the bottle, and this was the perfect occasion.

"Umm, I'm underage Lex."

"So..."

"Okay whatever as long as you answer the question."

He poured her a glass and was about to hand it to her when he accidently spilled it down her front. She jumped a little and quickly unzipped the hoody and squirmed out of it. Wine was dripping down her neck and collar bone. He got on his knees and moved towards her.

"I'm sorry let me clean that up for you."

"Thank..."

She said and gasped as he slipped his hand around her waist and ran his tongue over the droplets of wine that were running down her throat and collar bone. Her head rolled back and she let out a small moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his tounge over her neck. His other hand that wasn't around her waist ran up her outer thigh and he slowly ran the tips of his fingers over her stomach. She let out a whimper as she felt the soft touch of his fingertips on her belly. Her eyes widened and she reluctantly pushed him away.

"Umm, Lex..."

She said trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?"

She said and stood up and backed up a little away from him.

"Oh come on! Chloe..."

He said and moved toward her.

"...**You** know what I'm doing..."

He said and pushed her against the wall.

"... and **I **know you like it."

He kissed her roughly on the lips and she melted a bit. Her held both her arms with on hand above her head, while his other hand cradled her neck. His lips moved down from hers to her neck and then to her shoulders. She gasped a little as the hand that had been cradling her neck explored her body over her clothes. Then he suddenly stopped and stumbled back. It took a few seconds for Chloe to process he wasn't touching her anymore. She looked at him horrified as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! Lex!"

She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. He seemed unconscious.

" I know... I'll just do... mouth to mouth."

She said so sure out loud but terrified inside. What if it didn't work? She didn't have time to think about it. She tilted his head back and pressed her lips to his. She was about to blow air into his lungs when he coughed beneath her. She sat up and looked at him.

"Oh thank god!"

She said a little tear pulling at the edge of her eyes. Why was she crying she'd just met him not to long ago. He sat up and looked at her surprised.

"Umm I don't know what just happened here Chloe..."

She looked at him shocked how could he not know.

"...but I do know I like it."

He stood up shakily. She just stared at him angry, scared, and tired.

"You don't remeber anything?"

"I seriously don't."

"You know what Lex if this is some stupid rich-boy way of getting out of something, just claiming you forgot..."

She threw her wine soaked hoody at him.

"Congrats, Mr. Luthor, it's forgotten."

He looked at her surprised and innocently as she practically ran out of the mansion. He searched his brain for some type of memory and then he smelled the hoody she'd thrown at him. Suddenly he remembered bits and pieces of licking the wine off her and it slowly came back to him.

"Shit..."

He said and grabbed his jacked and went after her.

**C**hloe sat at the counter in her kitchen tapping on her computer. She hadn't gotten anything useful from the interview and she still had math and english to do. She could vividly remember everything that happened but she wasn't sure she wanted the entire school reading about that. Especially Clark, even though he didn't have feelings for her she knew he'd be way to overprotective of her anyway. Rain started to poor outside, or maybe it had been for a while, she'd been to busy thinking to notice. She walked over to the Kitchen window above the sink and closed it. As she gazed outside she saw him there soaked. She walked to the door and waved him to come over. There was just a screen between them and she could still feel the heat. She was about to slam the door in his face when he whispered

"Wait!"

She stopped and looked at him impatiently.

"What?"

Seizing this opportunity he explained himself.

"Chloe I really didn't remember when you left. You remember those flowers... the umm Nicodemus well that was what was in the bottle."

"If that's the truth than why didn't you stay knocked out?"

She asked skeptically.

"Well someone had been expiramenting with them so they mixed the antidote and well it has all the same effects without the consequences."

She sighed.

"You're soaked,"

She opened the screen door.

"Come in."

She said and he smiled and walked in.

"Home alone?"

He asked her.

"Why would it matter anyway Lex? Are you planning on Ravishing me again."

She joked.

"Good thing it was just the flower huh?"

She said and closed another window in the kitchen. Lex slipped out of his jacket and held it up.

"Umm where should I?.."

She pointed to a coat hook and smiled until she got closer to him.

"You're soaked."

She said and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me."

She said and pulled him through the house. They finally stopped outside the door to a bedroom. She pulled him in and made him stand there as she rummaged through a closet.

"Ok Lex strip to your underwear unless they're soaked too."

He looked at her surprised.

"Are you gonna do it or do you need me to do it for you?"

She asked sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow and held his arms out.

"I was being sarcastic. How long were you in the rain anyway?"

"Long enough to get soaked to the bone."

He said and started to unbutton his over shirt.

"You should have knocked you know."

"I was afraid."

"Of what? What is the Lex Luthor afraid of?"

He removed the black over shirt to reveal a white wifebeater tanktop underneath it.

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me..."

He said and removed the tanktop.

"I was afraid you'd slam the door in my face..."

He said and pulled his belt off.

"I considered it."

Chloe said averting her eyes as he undid the zipper on his black pants and pulled them down. He stepped out of them.

"They may be a little big but it's the best I can do."

She said handing the dry clothes to him. He reached out but not for the clothes. He grabbed her wrist.

"But most of all, Chloe..."

She dropped the clothes.

"...I was afraid..."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her so she was pressed against his bare chest.

"... I would never get to touch you again."

As he said this her eyes widened. He kissed her softly.

"You know Lex, I was wrong about you."

Chloe said. He just smiled and kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear.

"I really hope so."


End file.
